pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style)
8412 Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Sadness - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Stuffykins (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Sadness - Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Minnie Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Penelope Pussycat We Should Cry *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Pumbaa My Bad *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (8412 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Joy Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Riley Anderson Category:8412 Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG